Make Me Forget
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Takes place after Bay and Daphne find out Regina knew about the switch. AU. First fanfic...be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Forget: A Bemmett Story

This is my first fan-fic, so please be gentle!

Set after Bay and Daphne find out that Regina knew about the switch. Bay goes to Emmett…

"All this time she knew and she didn't come for me. It was more important for her to keep Daphne than come get me!" cried Bay.

Emmett was trying to follow what Bay was saying, but she was talking too fast and he was having a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. He held his hand up silently asking her to slow down.

"No, okay. I don't want to slow down. I want to say what I need to say, and I want you to understand me. But, I can't sign and you can't hear. I don't even know what I'm doing here! This isn't going to work out!"

Bay starts to walk out the door, but Emmett grabs her arm before she gets far. Turning her around, he mouths, "Okay" and pulls her into his arms where she starts to cry. He can feel her sobs vibrating through him and just holds her tighter.

After a few minutes, Bay pulls away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Now you are all wet."

Emmett just shrugs and signs, "It's okay. I don't melt."

"Can you do something for me?" Bay says, not sure how he will react.

"Anything. What do you want?" signs Emmett. He hopes whatever it is will put a smile back on her face. He loves her smile and the way it lights up her whole face. Emmett would do anything to make her happy again.

"Make me forget….." whispers Bay.

I know it is short, but I am planning on more chapters. Let me know what you think. I have other stories in mind as well. Hopefully they will be uploaded soon. Thanks!J


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I know the first chapter was very short, but I promise this will be longer.

Again, I do not own Switched At BirthJ

Chapter 2

Bay woke up the next morning with a warm arm around her. She cuddled back into the warmth wanting to go back to sleep. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. "Emmett's room," she thought. Turning ever so slightly, she sees Emmett still sleeping behind her. Not wanting to wake him, she studies him covertly. His red hair is lit up from the sunlight coming into the room. "He looks so cute asleep" she thinks to herself.

Moving very slowly from under his arm, she climbs out of bed. She is wearing a t-shirt and shorts that belong to Emmett. She remembers him signing last night, "More comfortable than the clothes you have on." Very quietly she collects her clothes and starts to get dressed. She has just finished pulling on her shoes when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she sees Emmett smiling at her.

"Good Morning, beautiful!" he signs.

Bay blushes at the endearment. "Good Morning to you, too." she says and signs what she knows.

"Feeling better this morning? You sleep okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling better and I slept fine. Thank you."

"Bay, about last night…" Emmett starts to sign.

"No, It's okay."

"I enjoyed spending the night with you in my arms." Emmett signs, blushing slightly. He had never had a girl stay over in his room before. Daphne had spent the night lots of times, but she always slept on the couch. He was unsure exactly what to say to Bay now.

"I enjoyed spending the night in your arms, too." Bay repeated the signs she knew.

"Are you okay?" Emmett questions hesitantly.

"Yes, I feel fine. You were very…gentle." Bay says simply.

"Good. I'm glad." Emmett leaned down to give Bay a light kiss. She kisses him back before sighing and pulling away.

"I have to go home. Mom and Dad will freak when they realize I didn't come home last night."

"Want me to give you a lift home?"

"No, I brought Toby's car. But, thank you for offering. I do appreciate it."

"Anytime. I love having a hot, sexy girl on the back of my bike!" Emmett signs outrageously.

Bay laughs at this. "Text me later?"

"Of course." Emmett signs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N In my story, Emmett and Bay have been together a little longer than the show. Probably several months. I don't have an exact time frame in mind. I like to think they first started dating after that first long look in the driveway from the first episode. Cause that look between them was HOT! Oh, and Bay and Daphne are friends in my story, cause I don't like the way the show is writing Daphne now. She was nice at first and now is a total B****. Anyway, here is Chapter 3. Hope you like and please review. Thanks to everyone who has signed up to be alerted when I upload something new. That makes me very happy!

Chapter 3

"Do I look different? Will they be able to tell?" That was a couple of thoughts running through Bay's head. After leaving Emmett's house, Bay drove slowly back home. "No sense in dying just yet," She thought sarcastically.

Pulling in the driveway, the first person she sees is Daphne.

"Great. Wonderful. Just my luck. Out of everyone…" thinks Bay.

"Hey! Where did you go so early? Your mom made a big breakfast for everyone." Daphne said.

"Oh, just out. I wanted to get away from everything for awhile. Is your mom here?" asked Bay.

"No. She took off last night after you ran out of the room. I'm not sure where she is right now."

"How are you doing? This can't be easy for you either?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I know this is a lot harder on you. I'm still angry, but you must be devastated."

"Well, I'm glad she isn't here. I can't face her this morning."

Bay starts to walk away, but is stopped by Daphne's voice.

"You might want to change clothes before your parents see you."

Bay turns around suddenly. "Why would you say that?"

"You didn't just take off this morning, did you? Those are the same clothes you were wearing yesterday." Daphne says.

"Don't tell them, please! I couldn't stay here last night. I had to get away from everything." says Bay frantically.

"You went to Emmett, didn't you?"

Bay looks at the ground before facing Daphne again. "Yes." she says simply.

Daphne watches her for a moment. Then very quietly she asks, "Were you careful?"

Bay feels her jaw drop. "How do you know?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Not even Emmett. It's just between us." Daphne says, walking away.

Bay was never more thankful then at that moment that Daphne was her friend and not her enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OMG! You guys are totally awesome. Thanks so much for the rave reviews. I've made Daphne more understanding in this than she is on the show. She is nicer in here, but there is more to it than that. I have an idea for at least 4 more chapters before the big reveal . To take a page from Bones: "Hint- It's not what you think!" I am hoping for a total of 8 chapters, but if I get good responses I could add more. If you have ideas, please feel free to throw them my way. I am always open to story possibilities. So, chapter 4 will be small but to the point. Hope you like….

Chapter 4

Bay and Emmett texting each other….

"OMG! Daphne saw me come home!"

"Did she talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah. She knows…."

"What do you mean "she knows?"

"She knows I was at your house all night."

"Is she gonna say anything?"

"I don't think so. She said she wouldn't."

"She's been weird since even before this whole thing started. Wonder what's up?"

"She hasn't talked to you? You are her BF!"

"I know. Ever since she's been hanging with Wilke, we don't hang as much anymore. But, that is okay. I just get to spend more time with my beautiful girlfriendJ"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, LOL!"

"Well, in that case…."

"Okay mister! As much as I want to continue this convo, I should probably face the firing squad downstairs."

"All rightL Take all my fun away. Text me if you need me. Luv U!3"

"J. Luv U 2!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am glad, happy, jumping up and down excited that everyone has liked my story so far! Without further ado…

Chapter 5

After Daphne walked away from Bay, she went up to her room. Sitting on the bed, she began to sob. She was not handling everything as well as she let on. Her mother deceived her for years, letting her think she was Regina's real daughter.

"How do I get past this?" she questions to herself. "All these years I could have had with my real family."

Daphne doesn't realize anyone is in the room till she feels someone tap her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Kathryn.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Folding herself into Kathryn's arms, she cries out her frustration. Kathryn just holds her and rubs her back till she stops crying. Pulling back, Daphne looks at Kathryn.

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I came up to get Bay for breakfast and I heard you crying. I'm so sorry all this happened. She shouldn't have kept this from any of us."

"No, she shouldn't have. I don't even know if I can forgive her for this." Daphne said, sniffling into her shirt.

"We will get past all of this in time, I hope. You know you can come to me about anything, anytime you want to talk. I think you will need to talk about all of this eventually. I know it is too fresh in your mind right now. I know you feel hurt and deceived. Just know we are always here for you, sweetie." said Kathryn.

Blinking past tears at the woman who gave birth to her, Daphne never felt more loved than in that moment.

Bay walked by Daphne's room on her way downstairs. She looked in and saw Daphne and her mom sitting on the bed. Kathryn had her arm around Daphne and it looked like Daphne had been crying.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Bay questioned hesitantly.

Daphne wiped the tears away and said, "Fine. Your mom and I were just having a nice talk." Daphne smiled at Kathryn and stood up. "Thank you for everything."

Kathryn smiled warmly. "You are very welcome. Remember what I said."

"I will."

Leaving Daphne to compose herself, Bay and Kathryn walked downstairs.

"Have I told you how proud I am to be able to call two intelligent, beautiful and wonderful girls my daughters?" Kathryn asked.

"No, but we are glad you are our mother." answered Bay, making Kathryn's eyes well up.

"Come on. I made your favorite pancakes!"

"Do they have the smiley faces?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks later…..

"OH MY GOD!" I think to myself. Those two pink lines mock me. "I can't be pregnant. I'm only 16. This can't be happening to me now. What am I going to do?"

I thought back to last month. "Oh, no! The night I found out about the switch. That's when it happened. How could I be so stupid? Why weren't we more careful?"

Taking out my phone, I send out a text. "Can you come over? I need to talk to u."

Within minutes, I got my reply. "Sure. What's up?"

"Not over the phone. It's important!"

"Ok. B right there."

Anxiously I wait for him to get here. When he finally arrives, I am nearly in tears. "Hormones, yuck!"

"What's wrong?"

I hold up the stick with those betraying pink lines. "I'm pregnant…."

Shocked, he stumbles back a little bit. "Is it mine?"

I glare at him in shock. "Of course it is yours. I haven't been with anyone else."

"I just…I'm shocked is all. It's a valid question."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he says, before pulling her into a hug. "I don't know."

A/N Sorry this is short, but I promise it is worth it. The next chapter will be the longest and explain everything. I hope you all like it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here it is! Chapter 7. All your questions will be answered in this chapter. So sit back and enjoy the ride. I'm pulling out all the stops for this one! Hehe!

Chapter 7

"Mom? Are you home?" yelled Bay.

"Mom isn't here. She took Daphne to the mall for some new clothes." Toby answered instead.

"Where's Dad?"

"Golfing."

"Great." Bay grumbled.

"Something I can help you with, sis?"

"Thanks T, but I really need to talk to Mom and Dad."

"Regina's in the guest house. Maybe she can help. She is your real mom."

Regina had come home a few days after the switch reveal. No one knows where she went and she never said. Daphne had been staying in the Kennish house because she wanted nothing to do with Regina. She still felt betrayed and angry.

Daphne and Wilke had been spending a lot of time together recently. Kathryn and John were glad she had someone to talk to. She really needed a friend.

Bay and Emmett had also been spending a lot of time together, hiding out in her garage for hours at a time, but since they were dating, that was not unusual.

Toby mostly just stayed to himself. Since he himself was not directly affected by everything that had happened, he felt it better to stay out of the way.

"No. Regina is the LAST person I want to talk to about this. Thanks anyway."

"Just trying to help, sis."

A few hours later, Kathryn and Daphne came home piled down with bags and boxes of every shape and size.

"Jeez, mom! Buy out the store?" Bay said sarcastically.

"No, I left some stuff behind!" Kathryn answered, winking.

"Daphne, you okay? You look a little flushed." asked Bay.

Daphne just nodded and said, "I'm fine. Just tired from all the shopping."

At that moment, Emmett knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he signed.

Kathryn smiled warmly at Emmett. "Of course! I told you before, you don't have to knock."

"Sorry, habit!" Emmett signed, smirking slightly.

Bay ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hello, handsome! I missed you!"

"Missed you more!" he signed with a grin.

"Mom, can Emmett stay for dinner?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Emmett is always welcome."

"We are going out to my garage then. Emmett is helping with my latest painting." Bay said, tossing Emmett a smile as she signed.

"Have fun kids…but not to much fun."

"Mom!" Bay said, rolling her eyes. Taking Emmett's hand, they practically ran out the door.

"So, Daphne, how are things with you and Wilke going?"

Daphne's eyes widened slightly. "Um, fine. Great. He is coming over later to hang out."

"That's nice dear. I'm glad you have such a good friend to rely on."

"Excuse me. I need to…" Daphne ran out of the room.

"That was weird." thought Kathryn. Both her girls had been acting secretive lately.

Later that night at dinner, everyone was laughing and talking(or in Emmett's case, signing).John was telling everyone this hysterical story that happened to him on the golf course…

"So, I go to take the swing, and I am not kidding, the club flew right out of my hand. George thought it would be funny to put oil on it. Of course, what he wasn't expecting was the club to hit him in the legs after I lost it. He was rolling on the ground crying for his mother!"

Daphne and Emmett are having a little trouble keeping up with John as he still talks a little too fast once in awhile. Bay is signing what she can, but she is laughing too hard to get every sign she needs.

After the laughter died down, Kathryn cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I need to say something."

Everyone turned to look at her. Bay and Emmett gave a quick glance to each other before they also looked.

In Kathryn's hand was a familiar looking stick.

"I found this in the bathroom upstairs. Bay, is there something you want to tell us, dear?" Kathryn asked.

Bay and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett nodded.

"Why do you think it's mine?" asked Bay.

"Well, you and Emmett have been together for awhile. I can assume you are enjoying each other.."

"Okay, stop right there Mom. Emmett and I are not sleeping together."

"Dear, it's okay if you are. I just want to know. Don't feel like you have to hide it."

"Great Mom! This is just the kind of conversation I want to have at the dinner table with everyone listening."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"It's mine."

Everyone turned to look with shocked expressions. "Daphne!"

"It's mine." she repeats. "I'm the one who's pregnant."

John stands up angrily. "Who's the father?"

Daphne looks down at her plate. "Wilke."

By now the whole table was in an uproar. Everyone was talking at one.

"Wilke! I'm going to kill him" (John)

"OH, Daphne, how could you?(Regina)

"Daphne and Wilke as parents? Too weird(Toby)

"Daphne and Wilke are having a baby?"(Bay and Emmett both signing at the same time)

"I thought it was Bay. Why didn't I think of Daphne?"(Kathryn)

Finally, Daphne yells "ENOUGH!"

After everyone quiets down, she starts to explain.

"It happened the night we found out about the switch. After Bay ran out of the room and everyone ran after her, I got ahold of Wilke. I needed to get away. He came and picked me up. We started drinking and one thing led to another."

"Oh, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" asked Kathryn.

"Fine. Not too bad most of the time."

"One question Mom? Why did you think it was me?" asked Bay.

"I saw you come home that next morning. I knew you hadn't come home the night before. I knew you were at Emmett's. It was a logical assumption."

"Nothing happened!" Both Bay and Emmett said and signed.

A/N Well, did you see that curveball coming. It seems like on the show that everything happens at the dinner table. So I figured, "Why not?". For those of you who are dying to know just what exactly happened in Emmett's room that night, rest assured. I won't leave you hanging. My next chapter is going to be a flashback to that night. So we will find out what happened between them. Thanks for the love!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok party people! Here is Chapter 8. Ok, so I know I said I was probably done after chapter 8, but I really like the way the story is going and I have ideas for a few more chapters. So, what do you think? Keep it going or end it with this chapter? Ideas anyone? Anyway, this is the flashback scene to Emmett's bedroom.

Chapter 8

"_Make me forget…" Bay whispered._

_Emmett was reading her lips and realized just what she was asking for._

"_Bay.." he signs. "I don't think that is a good idea. You are in a vulnerable situation and I don't want to sleep with you when you feel like this."_

_Bay is noticeably upset and gets up to leave. "You don't want me? Fine! Forget I said anything!"_

"_Wait, Bay. Of course I want you. I always want you. You are the air that keeps me breathing. Your smile lights up my life. I know it sounds corny, but, you make me whole."_

_Bay sniffles a little at this declaration. "Really?"_

_Emmett sighs and looks upward toward the ceiling. "Don't you know just HOW much you mean to me?"_

"_You've never told me."_

"_Maybe not in words or signs, but you have to know…." begins Emmett. Suddenly he looks unsure of himself._

_Bay looks at him expectantly._

_Finally Emmett opens his mouth and says, " I….Love….You."_

_Bay's tears start again. He has spoken to her plenty of times, but it was the first time he ever said THAT to her. Bay holds up her hands and signs back, " I Love You too!"_

_Walking over to him, Bay kisses Emmett. Putting his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer. Gradually the kisses begin to heat up. Emmett removes Bay's jacket and tosses it on the floor. Bay walks Emmett backward toward his bed. At the last second, Emmett spins them around so she lands on the bed first. Joining her there, he runs his hands up and down her body._

"_I thought you didn't want to sleep with me?" Bay questions._

_Emmett pulls back so she can see his hands. " I never said I never wanted to sleep with you. I just don't want our first time together to be when you are in so much pain. I want it to be the right time for both of us. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other in the mean time. I love you too much to take full advantage of what you are offering, as much as it is killing me to tell you no."_

"_How did I get so lucky to find a great guy like you?"_

_Emmett smirks and signs, "Destiny. If the switch hadn't happened, it would have been you and me that met all those years ago. I think destiny or fate is just fixing it's glitch."_

_Bay smiles at this. "Can we go back to kissing now? We do that really well."_

_Emmett smiles and leans in to kiss her senseless._

_A/N Well I know it probably was not what everyone expected. I love the idea of Bay and Emmett waiting for that just right time. I am a HUGE romantic that way. I feel if you love someone that much, you will know when it's the right time. Anyway, as always let me know what you think and know that I love all the comments and story alerts I get! Thanks so much!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Ok so here we go with chapter 9. I'm jumping ahead a little bit…

Chapter 9

21 Months Later…

"Happy Birthday Kylie Ann!" everyone cheered.

Everyone was gathered at the Kennish House for little Kylie's first birthday. The birthday girl was currently covered in chocolate icing, having dove her hands into the cake just before the pictures were taken. Daphne and Wilkie laughed at her and Kylie clapped her hands, sending cake and icing flying.

In the last year and a half, lots had changed. Bay, Emmett and Daphne had all graduated High School, Bay from Buckner and Emmett and Daphne from Carlton. Emmett was now a full time drummer in "Guitar Face" with Toby and Wilkie. He was putting off going to college for a year or two. The band had actually gotten very successful and had several gigs lined up into the new year.

Bay was also putting off college in favor of working on her art. She had several art show exhibits over the last year and had sold a lot of her works. Axe Girl was hiding away in her studio. She didn't feel she needed to use her anymore. Emmett and she would still go to the billboard where he had surprised her for her 16th birthday with her painting of Axe Girl. It was still up there for everyone to see. Bay never got tired of looking at it, knowing how much time it took for Emmett to put it up and loving him more for it.

Daphne and Wilkie had gotten married just after Kylie was born. So far, everything seemed to be working out well. Wilkie, surprisingly, turned out to be an excellent husband and father. Throughout Daphne's pregnancy, Wilkie was always there to help and support her. On the night Kylie was born, Wilkie actually cried because he was so happy. Daphne found that motherhood suited her and chose to stay home and raise their little girl.

Kathryn and Regina started working together running Regina's hair salon. It took a while, but everyone came back around to liking Regina again, even Daphne. When Kylie was born, Regina was in the room helping coach Daphne. The rift between them had finally healed.

Bay and Emmett now had an apartment together. They had moved in together after High School. Between his pictures and her paintings, there was not a lot of empty wall space.

Later that evening, Emmett and Bay were heading home. She still had her car "The Thing" and Emmett was driving. Instead of turning right to head home, Emmett kept driving forward. He found an empty spot to park the car and turned to Bay.

"I have a surprise for you," he signed.

"For me? Let me guess….this involves a blindfold, doesn't it?" she laughs.

"Yup."

"Okay, if you must.." she signs and laughs.

Emmett puts the blindfold on her and helps her out of the car. They walk for a little bit before Emmett finally pulls her to a stop. Taking the blindfold off, he stands there smiling at Bay.

Looking around, Bay realizes they are on the corner where her "Axe Girl" is on the billboard. Looking at Emmett, she says jokingly, "You already gave me this surprise." She had not yet looked at the billboard.

Emmett just smiles and signs, "Bet you're wrong."

Turning around, Bay looks at the billboard and gasps. Instead of her "Axe Girl" there are now three huge words in bright red, "BAY MARRY ME?" She stands there speechless.

Finally Bay turns back around. Emmett is down on one knee. In his hand is a black ring box. He opens the box to reveal a simple solitaire diamond ring nestled inside.

"Bay, I love you. I want you to be my wife. Marry Me?" he says to Bay.

Bay starts to cry. She runs up and throws her arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she signs excitedly.

Emmett places the ring on her finger.

A/N So, what did you think? I'm thinking about the next chapter being the last. The Epilogue. Maybe push it a few years into the future…..


	10. Chapter 10Epilogue

A/N Well here it is, the final chapter. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and for making my first fan fic so well received. Enjoy!

Chapter 10- Epilogue

Several years later….

All was quiet in the Bledsoe household for once. Bay and Emmett had finally managed to wrestle their two children into bed…Wyatt, who at six was the spitting image of his father and just as mischievous, and little Emma, who at two, was in the "no tired" stage. Emma looked just like Bay, but she had Emmett's clear Blue eyes. Collapsing very tiredly onto the couch, Bay and Emmett looked at each other.

"For two children who can't hear, they sure make A LOT of noise," commented Bay.

Emmett just smiled at this. "What can I say, they take after me," signed Emmett.

"I know…." sighed Bay.

"You love all of us and you know it. You're not happy unless it is total pandemonium."

Bay and Emmett had been married for 7 years. 6 months after the wedding, she got pregnant with Wyatt. Emmett and Bay were overjoyed. When he was born, his hearing was tested and it was determined that he could not hear. Bay and Emmett had been anticipating this so were not surprised. When Emma came along, they found out she had partial hearing loss. She could only hear about 50% of what went on around her. Both children learned to sign before they could speak.

Daphne and Wilkie had added another child to their family, another girl, Lizzie, who was born 3 years ago. She, like her elder sister had no hearing problems.

Toby had gotten married 2 years ago. He and his wife were expecting their first child in a couple of months.

"So," started Bay, "What would make you extremely happy right now?"

"Spending time with my lovely wife," answered Emmett.

"Anything else?" asked Bay.

Emmett now eyeballed her suspiciously. He looked her up and down. "Are you…?"

Bay broke out into a huge smile. "We're having another baby!"

Emmett jumped up and grabbed Bay, spinning her around joyfully.

"I love you, Bay Bledsoe. Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me!"


End file.
